dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Emotes/Puzzle
This page lists all Emotes that can be obtained from various puzzles across the world of twelve, see Teamwork/Social Engineering if you need help organising a team for a puzzle hunt. All of these puzzles are part of Terra Cogita's Manuscript quest. Applaud (/appl) * What it does: Your character claps hands over his head. * Location: -2,-6 - Crackler Mountain, Amakna * Players needed: 11 (or 10 if 2 of the players are married) * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# The switch for this puzzle cave entrance is on a cliff that must be accessed by going up one map and through the cave, then down and left. Someone must activate this switch for the rest of the group. That person will not be able to make it through with the others, however with an organised group it is possible to make two trips, alternating who is left out, therefore allowing everyone to get the emote. Alternatively, if 2 players are married, one of them should step onto the tile, then walk to the right and teleport to the spouse before both walk in. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 5 tiles and have the 6th pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles needed to form a plus (+) sign and have the 10th pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /appl emote. Note: The person opening the door can make it inside if they really hurry. Brandish Weapon (/weap) * What it does: Your character holds up his current weapon. * Location: -6,5 - The Bwork Camp, Amakna * Players Needed: 5 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Get to The Bwork Camp, through the entrance at -1,8. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 4 black tiles and have the 5th pull the lever. *# In the second room, step between the black tiles. Get one person to stand on the middle tile for the northern square, one person on the middle tile of the western square, one on the north-eastern tile in the southern square and let one person stand on the middle tile of the eastern square. (Draw a line between two black tiles, and stand on a blank tile on that imaginary line. There should be only one option on each square that way.) *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /weap emote. * Note: Bworks are only aggressive to P2P players, so F2P characters will be fine. Its quite handy when you need the F2P player to open the door to the cave for you, saving you from getting aggressed. Cross Arms (/cross) * What it does: Your character crosses his arms. * Location: 10,-19 - Astrub Quarry, Astrub * Players needed: 9 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Enter the mine, choose the right path and then the left path. *# Have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles as shown in the image above and have the 10th pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /cross emote. Get Mad (/mad) * What it does: Your character shakes his fist in defiance. * Location: -6,24 - The Dreggon Peninsula, Amakna * Players needed: 7 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the switch outside the cave to enter. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and have the 7th pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room and have the 7th pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /mad emote. Note:'''Beware of the Dreggons, they are aggressive and pretty strong, so make sure you can kill them, or else try to avoid them by taking longer ways to the dungeon. F2P players don't have this problem and can take an easy way up to the cave. Sit (/sit) * '''Note: The sit emote is automatically given to all new characters and can no longer be obtained through this quest. This quest information is left in for archival and as part of the Terra Cogita's Manuscript quest, where you need to enter the final room of the cave. * What it does: Your character sits down. * Location: -2,2 - Low Crackler Mountain, Amakna * Players needed: 10 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the tile switch on the lower-left corner of the map to open the entrance. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles and have the 10th pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (a "T") and pull the lever. Wave (/bye) * What it does: Your character waves good bye. * Location: 4,1 - Amakna Village, Amakna * Players needed: 7 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# In the first room, walk down the staircase. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and have the 7th pull the lever. *# In the third room, have one person standing on each of the 6 blank tiles and have the 7th pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /bye. Teamwork/Social Engineering When dealing with a random group of players while trying to solve an emote puzzle, a great deal of patience is required. When giving instructions, try to add the name of the person that you are addressing, as many newbies will either assume that everything spoken in the room is directed personally at them, or will ignore anything that is not personally directed to them. Try not to get too angry with players who seem unresponsive. Many Dofus players do not speak English very well and may not understand you. Useful Tip: When in a room containing a puzzle with tiles, a good method of getting people where you want them is to first order everyone into a corner of the room. Then tell each player, one by one, where to go/which tile to step on. To accomplish this feat, you should probably tell everyone beforehand that when you call their name, you will first walk to the tile they are supposed to step on. Then when it is time to organize everyone and place them in the right positions, call their name (one by one), walk to the tile they're supposed to be on, and then go back towards the corner. Try to be last, and make sure that before you step on your tile, check that everyone knows who is going to pull the lever. This way everyone doesn't scramble to the lever and mess things up. Category:Emotes